Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3}{2q} + \dfrac{-2}{2q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{3 - 2}{2q}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{1}{2q}$